The Experiment
by Ooonicorn
Summary: Sherlock requires John for an experiment, but John takes it the wrong way.


This story was made on Omegle by myself and allmagiccomeswithrice. It has been split into two different POV's, Sherlock and John's. John's is in itellic/Bold and Sherlock's is just normal print.

Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

**The Experiment.**

John, I have just had a revelation, but I must confirm it with an experiment. I need your...cooperation. -SH

**_...Cooperation? Sherlock, what's going on? JW_**

Nothing, I just need to ensure that my deduction is correct before proceeding. -SH

**_Fine. JW_**

**_I will be home soon. JW_**

Excellent. -SH

**#20 minutes later**

**_John sprinted up the stairs and into the lounge to find Sherlock lying in his usual position._**

"Ah, John! Wonderful, come sit down, please." Sherlock exclaimed as soon as John had entered the room, hopping up from his position and ushering John over to the couch.

**_John cautiously sat down and peered up at the excited man before him. "Okay, Sherlock. I'm here, so what did you need my help with?"_**

"I will need you to sit perfectly still, no matter what, as much as you can."

**_"Sherlock, are you going to tell me what exactly is going on?" John was staring to get worried._**

"John. Still, as in- not moving your mouth." He reached his arm out, putting his pointer finger on John's lips to stop him from saying anything more.

**_John's eyes widened, but he didn't move a muscle._**

He smiled. "Good." He leaned down to John's level, letting his hand fall onto his and he got closer and closer to his face. He stopped when they were only a small accident away from kissing, searching John's eyes for something. Sherlock reached up his other hand to touch John's face, leaning in the smallest bit closer, yet still not quite kissing.

**_John was sure that Sherlock would be able to hear his heart pounding; he was that close to John...he was just waiting for the detective to lean in and complete the act._**

Sherlock smirked as he backed away and let go of John, letting out a sigh of relief. "Excellent. Thank you, John."

**_John was stunned beyond belief. What the fuck had just happened? He had been waiting for Sherlock to kiss him and he...what? It didn't make sense, so he sighed "Sherlock...was that...all?"_**

The smirk turned into a smile. "Yes. Would you like to know the result? I had known it from the start, but it was important, so I had to confirm it myself."

**_John shook his head, "No...No its fine. Whatever weird experiment your doing on body reactions, you can just leave me out of it." and with that he stood and went to grab his coat._**

Sherlock looked confused at John. "John? I'm sorry that was a bit invasive, I don't mind you testing me as well, if you feel the need to get even."

**_"No." is all the reply he got as John left the flat._**

"Jo-"

Sherlock stood there for a couple seconds in confusion, considering different possibilities for why John would have stormed out like that.

He made a decision and dashed out the door, catching him outside in the rain. "John. You're upset. Why?"

**_John spun around and glared at his flatmate. "Upset? Me. Why should I be upset? It's not like you humiliated me with that stupid experiment of yours! Oh no! I'm just fine." And the shorter man stormed off in a huff once again._**

"What? Humiliated you? I never even said the result!"

He chased after him, grabbing a hold of his hand.

**"_Sherlock, The Greatest Detective Who Ever Lived. Surly he would be able to see the obvious attraction his flatmate has for him!"_**

"Obvious? Actually, you did quite well in hiding it until my experiment, I really only had a small hint or two to go off of." Sherlock paused a moment, before asking, "Why are you upset?" Sherlock just could not wrap his head around this. What about this would tick John off so much?

**_"Because I fucking love you, Sherlock! I thought you were going to finally kiss me! And then you just pulled away from me...do you have any idea what that feels like?"_**

Sherlock blinked in realization, and then sighed in frustration, leaning in and kissing John on the lips for only a few short seconds before pulling away.

**_John was in shock. He had not been expecting this; the feeling of Sherlock's lips, even if brief, felt...amazing. He sighed and smiled at the man before him, at the man he had just bared his soul to._**

"My experiment was made to ensure that I knew you would reciprocate my own feelings." He said, looking down at himself, finally noticing how soaked they both were.

**_John let out a small laugh and grabbed Sherlock by his shoulders. "You Idiot. Everyone could see how much I love you." and pull him for another kiss; this one long and sweet._**

Sherlock smiled into the kiss, reaching his hand up to John's neck and pulling him closer, sliding his other hand around his back.

**_Moaning into the kiss and pulling Sherlock as close as physically possible, he opened his mouth and licked at Sherlock's lips._**

He let John in, and kissed him as enthusiastically as possible, turning them around and pushing them towards the door of their shared flat.

**_John felt Sherlock respond to him and it made him feel high. He had been dreaming about kissing Sherlock for so long, and not only was Sherlock NOT disgusted by him, but also felt that same way and actually wanted him. John broke the kiss after a few moments and giggled, "We should probably go back inside. I think we have just given Mrs Hudson and Mrs Turner something to talk about for a while now"_**

Sherlock smiled, opening the door for John. "They would have talked anyways, they do little else."

* * *

Please R&R. Thanks :)

And check out allmagiccomeswithrice on tumblr :)

x


End file.
